One Month as a Muggle
by griffindor-girl12
Summary: The sixth and seventh years are going on a muggle studdies trip to Orlando Florida. what will happen when Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny have to share a tent, or worse a matress...
1. Of Planes Busses Tents and Matresses

**One Month as a Muggle**  
**A Harry Potter fan fiction by Katie Regal  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter other wise I would not be writing fan fiction! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.  
**  
Summary: Harry has rid the world of the evil of Voldermort, and given all the wizards of the world their freedom. To celebrate their freedom the quartet is going on a muggle studies trip to Orlando, Florida, America and they cannot use magic.  
RHr HG (AU)

**Chapter One: Of Planes, Busses, Tents and Mattresses**

Hermione checked off the names of the sixth and seventh year students as the boarded the muggle bus. Once the last name was checked off and the fifth years were shown out of the parking lot, Hermione climbed onto the bus and gave the driver the signal that everyone was boarded and they could head off. She then sat next to a very unhappy Ron Weasley.

"Two fortnights of no magic or Quidditch, Hermione Granger how did you ever talk me into this?"

"Because," Hermione said laughing, "You didn't want to spend the whole summer alone with Gred and Forge!"

A horror struck look crossed Ron's face as he thought about a summer spent alone with his older twin brothers who would probably take any opportunity to test one of their new pranks for their joke shop on him.  
"Point well taken, anyway Mione when you talked me into this fabulous adventure, you never fully explained to me where we were going, or how we were getting there."

Hermione giggled at her own forgetfulness, "We're taking a plane to Orlando, Florida in America and camping there at a muggle campground."

"Does my dad know that we're going to be taking an airplane?" Ron asked a look of concern on his face. "Bloody hell, if he did he'd be following us on his broom!"

Hermione shook her head, her curls flying everywhere "No, I made sure your mum didn't tell him until we were already in America. Believe me; I don't want him following us anymore than you do. It's going to be hard enough to keep our cover already without him asking about the correct functions of a rubber duck."

Hermione and Ron laughed and joked for the rest of the trip to the airport. They Piled out of the bus near the large airport. Ron looked up at the big metal plane. "Are you sure that this thing's going to stay up?" He asked nervously. 

"I'm sure Ron! Don't worry!" Hermione half-dragged Ron onto the plane, since he was still not sure that the plane would stay up with out magic. She led him back to a pair of seats behind Harry and Ginny. Harry had found a much er… different way to comfort Ginny about the plane ride and Hermione silently thanked the designer of the aircraft for making the seats so high.

"PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS SO WE CAN ACCEND! AN ATENTDANT WILL COME BY TO MAKE SURE YOUR TRAYS ARE IN AN UPRIGHT AND LOCKED POSITION!"

Ron looked nervously around the plane trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Hermione put a hand on his upper arm, "Relax Ronald, It's only the loud speaker, a muggle device that works like a soronus spell."

Ron nodded fumbling with his seatbelt until Hermione finally took pity on him and fastened it before quickly locking the trays.

The rest of the flight went smoothly; Ron and Hermione played a muggle card game with Harry and Ginny who had figured out how to turn their chairs around to face them. Ron was basically comfortable with the airplane for the thirteen hours they were in the air. Then of course came the landing, now that was a different story entirely.

"I don't like this, I don't like this" Ron mumbled as the loud speaker went off once again telling them to buckle their seatbelts. Hermione, having been on a plane before looked calm, cool, and collected. Ron still shaking un-buckled his seat belt and climbed over the armrest and into Hermione's seat. He quickly unbuckled her and placed the belt around both of them. Hermione looked at Ron who was clinging to her for dear life. "W-w-what?" She stuttered, a tingling feeling spreading over her whole body.

"Y-you make me feel safe," Ron whispered quietly as the plane went into a slow decent to the ground.

Hermione lead a wobbly Ron off the platform, "Better now?" she asked, he nodded and she felt it safe to lead him to the bus.

"Now I know why Dads fascinated by muggles" Ginny commented to do something like that with out magic is amazing!! Now I'm really interested in how airplanes stay up…"

Hermione laughed and pushed her friends onto the bus for the ride to the camp.

About an hour later, Hermione woke up to find her head resting on Ron's shoulder. While his head was resting atop of hers, Hermione blushed and began to poke Ron awake. "Wake-jab-up-jab-we're-jab-here-jab"

Ron rolled over in his seat mumbling, "Five more minutes mum…"

Hermione then tried a different approach, "RON GINNY'S EATING ALL THE PANCAKES!" Hermione shouted in Ron's ear. Ron sat straight up in his seat, "GINNY!" he screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM MY PANCAKES!" Then Ron noticed that they were on a bus. He looked at Hermione, "You are a bad, bad girl."

Ron looked out the window and around the campsite. There was a large clearing with a large cabin in the middle and tents all around it already set up by muggle campers. 

"One final warning" Professor Smithe said standing up in the front of the bus, "No talk of you-know-what around the muggles." A loud groan came from the students at this news, the muggle studies professor chuckled and continued speaking. "Yes, yes I know I know that at least half of you are legal and were expecting a month of celebration after Harry Potter's defeat of You-Know-Who" A loud cheer erupted inside the bus drowning out whatever Professor Smite was trying to tell them Harry mockingly hid behind Ginny"Anyway we left your wands at the school so I will expect no magic from any of you, even wand less." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny smirked at each other knowing the comment was directed at them since they were the only ones on the bus, excluding the Professor that could handle wand less magic.

"So when you get off this bus, I expect you to leave all traces of magic behind and have a good time being muggles for the next thirty days. Good Luck!"

The horde of wizards and witches piled out of the bus taking their luggage with them, as Harry and Ginny went to check the campers schedule Ron and Hermione tried to put up the tent. After the third time it fell over Ron started to get annoyed. "I can get seven O.W.L.S, I can beat all of Gryffindor at chess, but I can't put up a bloody Muggle tent!"

"Ron!" Hermione whispered harshly, "Quiet down! We're not supposed to talk about that! We are muggles remember!"

"Fine! Ron said trying to fit one of the poles in the ground, "Then you put up this bloody tent! HA! I've got it!" Ron had gotten the tent fabric draped over the tent poles, and seconds later it crashed down to the ground. Hermione laughed as Ron wrestled his way out of the tent fabric.

With Hermione's help they managed to get the tent standing. But as Hermione started to connect the last pole Ron decided that it would be a good idea to disconnect the top poles. The tent came crashing down on top of them sending Hermione sprawling on top of Ron. After a moment she blushed and scrambled off him finding her way out of the tent fabrics.

An hour later they finally had the tent put together properly. As Hermione hammered in the last peg, Harry and Ginny walked toward them, soaking wet and laughing their heads off.

"What happened to you two?" Ron asked standing up and looking at the drenched couple.

"We decided to take a sailing class, and Harry here stood up in the boat pretending he was "King of the Ocean" and the boat tipped over." Ginny said through giggles.

"Nice one," Hermione said raising her eyebrows, "as you can see we've finally got the tent up" Hermione gestured to the mahogany tent, "And are ready for the beds Harry should have with him."

Harry dug through his pack and pulled out two bulging sacks. "Here you go Hermione, two full sized inflatable beds."

"Harry," Hermione said closing her eyes and putting her hands to her temples, "You mean four twin sized right?"

Harry looked at the labels on the bags, "Nope, two full sized, that's what you wanted right?" Harry suddenly wasn't sure of his decision to buy the two full sized mattresses was such a great idea, especially when Hermione's face started turning red.

"NO!" She said stomping her feet like a five year old who wanted candy, "NO! NO! NO! NO! I SAID FOUR TWIN! WE EACH NEED A MATRESSES TO SLEEP ON DON'T WE!?!!!" Hermione crossed her arms firmly across her chest and the look on her face told Harry that if she had been allowed to use magic something very bad would have happened to him.

"I-I-It's ok sir! I mean mam!" Harry stuttered deathly afraid of what Hermione would do to him. "w-w-we could d-d-d-d-d-d-double up! The b-b-beds are big enough…"

Hermione sighed and blew a lock of moose brown hair out of her face. She knew that she was excited that Harry had the brain of a toad and forgot the mattresses; this was an opportunity to spend more time with Ron, even if they were asleep. Then she remembered how protective Ron was over Ginny, he'd probably insist that the girls share a bed. Hermione scowled at the thought of sharing a bed with Ginny, the infamous kicker. Hermione would experience no sleep and many bruises that month. She groaned "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, go put them up."

"I can't believe him!" Hermione told Ron as they walked across the campsite to the mess hall, "He forgets everything! I mean I'm glad he can be carefree with You-Know-Who gone but He's just loosened up a little too much!" Hermione grumbled kicking a pebble with the toe of her tennis shoe, "and now I have to sleep with the goddess of kicking!" Ron was about to respond but when he saw her staring straight ahead with a look to kill he decided not to, for his own safety. Then Hermione, muttering to her self to watch where she was going, tripped over a hole in the ground and went sprawling forward. Ron automatically reached out to catch her, ignoring the deep shade of red his ears were turning. It took a while for it to register in Hermione's mind that Ron was holding her around the waist in order to stop her fall.

"It can't be!" A female voice with a strong English accent called across the field. "Hermione Granger! With a boy!" Hermione looked up, her state of embarrassment only worsening when she saw a tall, lanky girl with light blonde hair trying not to laugh.

"Hi Amy," Hermione grumbled as Ron helped her to her feet. "Ron, Amy, Amy, Ron. Ron is a good FRIEND of mine! Ron, Amy went to primary school with me.

Amy pouted, "Now I have no one to tease! Oh well I'll just wait until you two start dating!"

Hermione's cheeks went pink at the last statement, Amy was a tease but she usually understood these things. Hermione had known Amy since they were little and Amy had never been wrong on a relationship prediction. Hermione was about to comment on this, but Ron, stuttering from embarrassment, "We were u-u-um going down to the mess hall for some lunch."

"Yeah," Hermione said relieved that Ron had changed the subject, "Right food, mess hall where there is lunch." She said dragging Ron off to the mess hall.

"See you later wild cats!" Amy called, Hermione rolled her eyes and stared after the blonde as she walked away, Hermione guessed that over her summers in America she had picked up some American sayings, so Hermione had no clue what she was trying to say.

It ended up that Hermione's prediction about the sleeping arrangements was correct. And as predicted, she did not fall asleep.

"Stop it Harry!"

"Ron get your elbow out of my chest!"

"As soon as you get your knee out of my crotch!"

'Only if you…"

"QUIET!" Ginny shouted, "None of us are going to get any sleep if you two double up!" She threw off the covers, pushed Ron off the double bed and climbed in beside Harry who immediately wrapped her up in his arms. 

"Ron put his head down but even in the dark they could all see the bright red his ears were turning, and Hermione noted with a hint of embarrassment they could also probably also see her bright red cheeks. This was confirmed as Ginny rolled over and giggled.

Ron slowly crawled onto the mattress; Hermione felt her side of the bed rise up as he added his extra weight to the bed.

Suddenly Hermione started to feel cold, and it was a fairly warm night. Ron, who had all his attention on the body beside him, noticed her shiver. Not thinking about what he was doing, Ron wrapped his arms around his best friend trying to keep her warm.

Hermione felt Ron's arms wrap around her and turned around to face him, she felt that familiar flipping sensation that her stomach went through every time they touched. Ron pulled her close and Hermione felt warmth overcome her body. She unconsciously moved closer to the warmth (Ron) and it completely engulfed her as Ron wrapped his arms completely around her and she buried her head into his chest. That night Hermione was proven wrong, instead of getting no sleep Hermione had the most relaxing sleep in her life.


	2. Futbol

**Disclaimer: Note this is a fake disclaimer: ITS ALL MINE!!! I USED MY INVISIBLITY CLOAK TO STEAL IT ALL NOW ITS ALL MINE!**

**REAL DISCLAIMER: not mine bugger if it was I would have actuall money! and wouldn't have to rely on babysitting jobs (which even though I love the kids it would be easier not to and still get money) for cash and I'dhave my own stables! and other stuff most of which would be useless! like a flying monkey who would give me pixy stix dust and teach me to fly!**

**(Note to self never eat sugar at a barn hhheeee!)**

**Chapter two: Football**

"Arrgh! Too bright!" Hermione mumbled as the sun shone brightly into the tent. Hermione tried to rollover into the pillow but felt something slung over her side. 'Oh yeah' Hermione thought, taking a deep breath and smelled Ron's unique scent, 'I slept with Ron last night.' She smiled at how safe and warm she felt in Ron's sleeping presence. Hermione rolled over in Ron's arms and kissed him lightly on the cheek as if she did this every day, smiling as she felt Ron's warm skin touch her lips, then she buried her head into his chest. Her emotions covering up the embarrassment she would feel if Harry or Ginny saw them like this.

"Morning Mione" Ron mumbled in his sleep. Hermione went to get up, her cheeks bright red, but Ron grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into his arms, never opening his eyes. Stay here Mione, feels nice and warm Mione."

"Feels nice," Hermione whispered smiling and curling back into Ron's warm embrace, where she stayed until Ginny woke up wanting to eat.

Luckily, Hermione knew better than to let Ron touch the matches while they were cooking breakfast so the pancakes were done nice and quick. Ginny and Harry ate quickly and then rushed off to join the morning sailing class, but Ron ate unusually slowly to match Hermione's pace.

"So, what do you want to do today Mione?" Ron asked, taking a small bite of pancake. "I think we're rid of Harry and Ginny for most of the day."

Hermione finished chewing her piece of pancake, "I don't know. We could check the schedule board I guess, there has to be a lot of activities going on at a camp like this."

Ron nodded bewildered, "Where is the schedule? What kind of activities do they have here?"

Hermione thought for a minute, well there's bound to be sports like football, and American football, then, there are other kinds of sports like sailing and hiking and biking Oh! And my favorite horse back riding!"

Ron smiled at his friend, "And which one would you like to do today?"

"I don't know, depends what's up." Hermione said cleaning up the left over pots and dishes, "We can go look in a minute."

Hermione and Ron went over to the large group crowded around the activities schedule. Amy rushed out of the crowd toward Hermione and Ron. "Football today! One O'clock!" she said before rushing off in the other direction.

"Football? Ron asked bewildered and a bit frightened by the girl's outburst. Hermione laughed and pushed through the thinning crowd toward the schedule. As Hermione scanned the schedule the crowd slowly melted away leaving her and Ron alone.

"There!" Hermione said suddenly excited, "Football 1:00!"

"Where?" Ron asked looking for futbol on the schedule, and not finding it.

"There!" Hermione jabbed her finger on the one o'clock spot on the schedule where it said

1:00 field Soccer Game

"But it says soccer not football!" Ron protested looking at the schedule. "Football is at five!"

"I know it says soccer!" Hermione said turning around to face Ron. "But we call it football in England!"

Ron smirked at Hermione, "So I'm guessing you want to play?"  
A smile lit up Hermione's face, "Of course I want to play! Football was my favorite ball sport!"

Ron chuckled at Hermione's excitement, "Think you can teach me how to play?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows teasingly, "Teach you?"

Ron nodded "Sure! And when we get back to…"

Hermione made a shushing sound and Ron lowered his voice, leaning close to her ear, and making her tingle all over. "And when we get back to Hogwarts I'll see ho good of a chaser you really are."

Hermione turned her head so their noses were nearly touching, "H-how did you know?" She asked. Hermione hadn't told anyone that she wanted to try out for the house team now that Katie had graduated.

Ron laughed, "Don't think I haven't noticed how many times you have snuck my spider out of the shed Mione. But really that's not the broom you should be using."

"Well why not?" Hermione retorted she was puzzled; Hermione used Ron's broom because it smelled like him. It gave her the courage to take off without being afraid of falling, because Ron would never let her fall.

Ron was chuckling under his breath, "Because Mione, the Spider is a keeper's broom! It's designed to go short distances in quick bursts of speed. Ginny's lightening bolt is a chasers broom, I can hold a continuous speed and can stop on a knut with out jerking, that's why Harry rides a firebolt, the last thing he wants to do is stop."

Hermione nodded understanding why Ron would ever touch a broom called a spider. "So," she asked, "you're going to let me throw things at you?"

"I'm an open target." Ron's voice was even softer than it had to be when they were talking about Quidditch, as he leaned even closer to Hermione. She knew he was going to kiss her; she closed her eyes and turned her head slightly when…

WHACK! A football hit Ron off the back of the head and sent him sprawling past Hermione into the dirt.

Hermione hurried to pick Ron off the ground and brushed the dirt off his shirt and out of his hair.

"What the Bloody hell was that!?" Ron asked.

"A football." Hermione said simply, kicking the discarded ball up in the air with the toe of her tennis shoe and proceeded to dribble it off he knees.

"Why don't you just hold it?" Ron asked mesmerized by the black and white ball.

"Because, in football, you're not supposed to touch the ball with your hands." Hermione answered him as she dribbled the ball from her knee to her head. "You kick the ball to get it into the goal and earn a point." Noticing Ron's confusion, she grabbed his wrist, growing warm from their touching skin. "Come on I'll show you the pitch!"

Ron ran after Hermione until they reached the green pitch. Hermione kicked the ball to the center of the field and ran after it resting her foot on the top of the black and white ball. "Those are the goals," Hermione said gesturing to the nets on the opposite ends of the pitch. "The object of the game is to get more goals than the other team. There are eighteen players on a team with eleven playing at a time.

The goalie blocks the goals from the opposing team and isn't supposed to leave the goal area." Hermione lowered her voice, "Kind of like Quidditch without the flying or hoops."

Ron nodded, and then looked at the goals again and the look on his face turned from understanding to confused.  
"But how are the goalie's supposed to block all the balls those goals are really high, how are they going to kick that out of the goal?"  
Hermione snickered, "Well the keeper is the exception to the rule," she said, "they alone are allowed to touch the ball and throw it back out into the mass of players."

Hermione spent the next two hours teaching Ron how to play football, around noon the sweaty couple went for lunch in the mess hall and seated themselves by Harry and Ginny.

Ginny held her nose at the stench of her two friends, "You stink! What the Bloody Hell have you been up to?!"

"Mugsprts" Ron said spraying them with food as he tried to get the words out of his full mouth.

"Football." Hermione said quickly before shoveling her face with food in a very un-Hermione like manner.

"Hermione!" Ginny half shouted, surprised at how her best friend was acting like her brother, "What are you rushing for?"

"Fooball game" Hermione told her before shoveling the rest of the food in her mouth and running out the door with Ron.

Bewildered, Harry and Ginny finished their lunch and went to the tent where Hermione and Ron were lacing up the cleats Hermione conjured before the trip. The two couples exchanged quick "hellos" before Ron and Hermione rushed off to the pitch.

Ron, as a keeper was actually a very good football player. He found that being the goalkeeper was a lot like being the Quidditch keeper, except for the fact that there was only one goal and no broom sticks. Ron managed to block most of the goals, his height being an advantage. Hermione and Ron's team ended up winning by a large margin and he was carried off the field by the rest of the team, along with Hermione who had scored the most goals.

Once they were away from the crowd and back in their tent, Ron heard Hermione humming something that sounded suspiciously like Weasley Is Our King. "Hermione!" Ron shouted as he wrestled her onto the mattress and tickled her. "Ron no stop!" she laughed "It's the Gryffindor version!" Ron suddenly stopped tickling her bud didn't move himself from atop Hermione. _No footballs in here_ she thought as he leaned closer to her and,

"HERMIONE!!! RON!!! Come out here! The sky is so pretty!" Ginny shouted ruining the moment and Ron and Hermione headed outside for a night staring at stars.


	3. Riding and Jealously

**This might be my last update for a while. I'm going away and won't have access to a computer for a while,and for those of you who were wondering, this is an AU fic (alternate univerce fot those of you who don't know fna fiction lingo). IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH DH. I wrote it before DH and just figured out how to get it up. Meaning That nothing from DH has happened,.**

**Oh and for those of you who remember hermione saying that she never really liked horses AUAUAUAU muhahaha I can make her do what ever I want! laughing hope you enjoy the chapter LOVE you all!**

**Chapter Three Riding and Jealously**

Ron watched as three muggle trucks pulled into the camp. Each truck had a large trailer attached to it. Hermione was helping one of the men open the hatch to the first trailer. As the man opened the back hatch, Ron gulped nervously. There was a huge rear of an animal that practically touched the top of the trailer. It reminded him frighteningly of Buck Beak or Witherwings as he is now called. The rear started to move and was followed by a long back, neck and head. Hermione beckoned Ron over and gave him the lead to a bay pony.

"Hold Flippy for a moment." She said before getting back into the trailer, and backing up a large red, Arabo-Quarterhorse-Fresian. "Come on Goddess" She mumbled as the horse hesitated. "Fire Goddess!" Hermione snapped and tugged on the lead line. A bird flew between Goddess and Hermione and the horse backed up frantically, nearly smashing into Ron.

Ron sent a questioning look at Hermione who laughed. "I had Flippy and Goddess sent over from England last week, we're going riding!"

"R-r-r-riding?" Ron stuttered, "Like on their backs?"

Hermione giggled. "Of course! How else! Come on!" Hermione walked off, the mare following meekly behind her. Ron was unsure of how to follow Hermione while still holding the horse. She turned around, "Come on! Just walk forward! He'll follow!"

Ron hesitantly walked forward and maliciously, the horse followed. Hermione laughed at Ron's astonished expression. "Don't act as if they're not trained!" she laughed and began to jog. The horse at the end of her lead line jogged along with her. "Good girl Goddess," Hermione crooned and motioned for Ron to catch up. Ron jogged after Hermione. Praising Flippy as Hermione had Goddess. The moment Ron and Flippy caught up to Hermione and Goddess, they sprinted away. "Ready?" Ron asked Flippy, who snorted. Ron sprinted off toward the girl and horse in the distance. Ron caught up with Hermione who was laughing. He watched her as they ran into the sun. Her mosey hair turned gold and a golden aura surrounded her. 'I've never seen anything like this she's so beautiful.' Hermione caught Ron staring at her and blushed a deep pink. They walked the last mile to the temporary stables, cooling the horses out.

Hermione quickly cross tied the horses and showed Ron how to groom them. Soon, after Hermione explained every part of horse grooming to Ron the horse's coats were shining, and Hermione was buckling Ron's girth to the billets. Ron lead Flippy to the small stool they were using as a mounting block, put his right foot in the stirrup and ended up facing the horse's rear. Hermione laughed and showed him how to mount properly.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked as Hermione hooked a lunge line onto the halter she had slipped over Flippy's bridle.

"A nearby stable," Hermione said cueing Goddess into a walk, "With out you knowing how to ride, it would be easier for both of us to be in a ring instead of an open field. So I called this stable down the road, and they're letting us use one of their rings."

Ron and Hermione chatted as they rode down the road and onto a short trail, which in turn lead to a small field with a swing-set with a small ring near the swings. There were four people and a horse exiting the ring. There was a boy on a large bay laughing at something one of the other three people had said. There were two girls walking on either side of the horse, holding the pommel of the saddle, with their arms resting on the boy's thighs preventing him from falling. The woman was leading the horse with a shank attached to his bridle.

Ron looked inquisitively at the group as the woman, and someone who appeared to be the boy's father lifted him out of saddle and placed him in a wheelchair.

"Therapeutic riding." Hermione explained, "It helps handicapped kids to regain strength and have fun in a way that they can't anyway else."

As they entered the stable a girl lead the horse out with a different saddle, along with the woman they had seen earlier but with out the two girls. "Hi!" came a voice from somewhere in the stable. Ron looked around frantically for the cause of the voice, there was a giggle. "Up here!" came another voice. Ron and Hermione looked up to see two girls around twelve or thirteen up in the hayloft.  
The shorter brunette girl swung off the loft and landed neatly in front of the couple. "The bay looks kind off." She said in a low voice. "May I?" Hermione nodded and the girl took the reins from Ron, leading the horse forward watching the horses left back leg.

"Could you toss me down Blaire's pick?" The shorter girl asked and The taller girl reached into a white box and tossed the other girl a hoof pick, who gently prodded under the horses hoof, and pulling a small pebble out from under the shoe. "Here," she said holding it out to Ron.

"Thanks." Hermione said shortly, snatching the pebble from the girl.

"You're welcome." The girl said unfazed, "Oh, and the small ring is being used, but the big ring is open for forty minutes and there's a jumping field in the back that's open.

"Ok. Ron said, leading Hermione and the horses out, "thank you."

I'M BAAAACCCCKKK!! A little girl about eight called and ran into the barn as Ron led a fuming Hermione out of the building. They heard some one cry "No! Not the shedding blade!" From inside the barn.

"Mione?" Ron asked cautiously, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah fine, Hermione mumbled, heading down to the big ring.

"Hermione Jane Granger," Ron started grabbing her shirt. "I've known you for too long not to know when…" Ron stopped mid-sentence and laughed, hard.

"WHAT!" Hermione snapped, annoyed.

"You-you-you're Jealous! Of two thirteen year olds!"

"No! Why would I be jealous I just didn't want her staring at you like a piece of meat! It was like Lavender Brown part 2!"

Ron laughed louder, "Hermione they were thirteen! And, she was not staring at me! She was looking all around, and was only looking in our direction because of Flippy here! And his hoof thing… She looked nervous if you ask me, probably of that little girl that ran in after them."

Hermione blushed, and hiding her face within hair headed down to the large ring, and swinging her self onto Fire Goddess. Ron tried to copy her putting his right foot in the sturp and swing himself over only to find himself facing Flippy's tail. Hermione giggled, Ron's mistake startling her self out of her own embarrassment, and showed him to spin himself around to the front of the saddle squeezing Goddess onto the rail. Hermione was surprised at how natural Ron looked on Flippy. She only had to correct him minimally and he had one of the most balanced rising trot that she had seen on a beginner rider.

"Ron," Hermione warned, "I'm going to pick up something called the canter, it's fast and can be a little jarring, maybe you want to stand in the middle?"

"Nah!" said Ron shaking his head, (he had found this to be a valuable American expression) "I think I can handle it!"

Hermione sighed, even though she thought it a bad idea she was not one to go against Ron. "Outside leg to inside hand," she instructed, demonstrating, as Goddess took off into a left lead canter. Ron copied Hermione's movements, Flippy started cantering and Ron promptly, fell off.

"RON!" Hermione cried, jumping off Goddess and running to him as he sat up, "Ron are you ok?"

Ron laughed "Mione I'm ok! I just was startled, at the bounce of it you know." Hermione smiled and hugged him. "Do you want to go back to the campsite?" She asked him tentively stroking a stray hair from his face.

"Actually," Ron said jumping top his feet, and pulling Hermione up, "I wanna try that again!" Hermione laughed as Ron hopped up on Flippy who had wandered over to see what had happened. She mounted goddess and soon they were cantering around the ring together. By the end of the day Ron had jumped a small cross rail. **( A.N This is why I write fanfiction, things like this could never happen! And that is fun!!!) **

Hermione and Ron thanked the two girls who had found the rock in Flippy's shoe for letting them use the ring, and as they left a boy of about fourteen skipped in singing Party Like a Rock Star.

"Are all Americans this crazy Mione?" Ron asked bewildered. Hermione laughed, and they rode back to the campsite.

**Did you like it? I based the barn kids after kids at my stables. YES we hide in haylofts attack each other with brushes and there is a 14 year old boy who skips while singing I think it's basically to drive us mad...**

**REVIEW**


	4. The Joys of hiking

**Hello all! sorry for the time it took to update school and stuff. yeah in the first week in school was jammed with projects so I haven't been ableto update reciently, SORRY!**

**Chapter Four The Joy's of Hiking**

"Hurry up RON!" Hermione called as she tossed Harry and Ginny their packs, Ron scurried out of the tent pulling on his trainers, "coming, COMING!" He called snatching his pack from the ground and jogging to join the others. They entered the woods behind the camp, and the cries of the birds echoed louder a bull frog croaked, and Hermione spun around enjoying the nature, and Harry and Ginny swung from tree to tree like monkeys.

"HERMIONE RON PEPOPLES I DON'T KNOW!" someone called from the woods. Hermione jerked her head up and looked around, she knew who the voice belonged to, she just needed to find her...

"Heeeello!" Amy cried jumping down from a tree directly in front of Ron and Hermione, her backpack clasps nearly coming undone, "You guys coming up to the point?" she asked. Ron opened his mouth to ask what the point was but Hermione cut him off, "Of course! You?" Amy nodded, 'you betcha! She turned to Harry and Ginny, who were perched in a tree watching the scene from above, "You're cute," she said looking pointedly at Harry. Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry's possessively, glaring down at Amy who laughed, Ginny looked at Hermione for an explanation on who this girl was and Hermione sighed, "Amy," she said putting her hand on the girl's shoulder, "This is Harry and Ginny, guys this is my friend Amy from my old neighborhood. Ginny looked down extending her hand for Amy to shake, "Ginny Weasley, That's my brother, who is completely in love with Hermione but won't admit it to anyone." Ron coughed, and Hermione blushed, _Why did they have to pick now not to be subtle why!!!" _Well" Ron said clearing his throat "Lets go find this point no one will tell me about." Hermione, glad for a change of subject, took Ron's arm and started marching up the hill. Harry looked pointedly at Ginny who raised her eyebrows innocently. Harry shook his head smirking at his girlfriend as they followed Hermione and Ron.

"How long is this gonna take Hermione!" Harry groaned as the hill began to level out. "We'll be there soon!" she yelled back to him, "this should be nothing to _you_ Harry now stop groaning and keep up!"

Ron laughed, "Listen to her Harry! Or you'll find your self attacked by Hermione's specialty canneries!"

"You just wanna stay on Hermione's good side," Harry mumbled so only Ginny and with out his knowledge, Amy could hear, "So you don't get attacked again." Ginny giggled. Amy watched this exchange silently; there was something she didn't know about going on here and to Amy that was torture. Pure, agonizing, torture. Because Amy had to know everything and even when ahe knew everything she still needed to know more, the who what when how and why of everything.

"We're here!" Hermione called out interrupting Amy's train of thought and dropping the sack she was carrying, and pulled off her t-shirt to reveal a red, life-guard type bathing suit. Hermione ran to the edge of the cliff they were standing on, and jumped off.

Ron gasped and yelled Hermione's name as he heard a splash and some laughter, "Come on down Ron!" He heard her call.

Ron inched himself over to the ledge and looked down to see Hermione climbing back up the ledge. "Come on in!" Hermione Laughed as she reached the top of the cliff again. "It's fun!" Ron pulled his shirt off tossing it back to where they had dropped their bags, and gripped Hermione's hand, as they dropped off the ledge. An exciting sensation filled Ron's body as they fell. It was nothing like flying just he was falling and it scared him as well as exhilarated him. Ron cringed as they hit the water. "c-c-c-cold!" He stuttered and Hermione laughed, as they swam over and climbed back up the cliff. The teens spent the rest of the day jumping and swimming before going back to their temporary campsite.

Ron walked over as Hermione stoked the fire, she looked up and that familiar swooping sensation filled her as she looked up to see him. "Hey," she whispered setting the cook ware over the fire. "What's for dinner?" Ron asked pinning the supporters together. Hermione looked at him, "fish and…" Hermione trailed off as they looked into each other's eyes. Ron felt the same sensation he felt when they were falling, and ran.

"Harry?" Ron asked when he finally found his best friend, "Have you ever felt like you're falling?"

"Sure today why?" Harry answered lying back on his elbows.

"No," Ron said "not like that, like you know your feet are planted on the ground, but you're still falling."

"Ron you..."

"No Harry Ron Interrupted I'm not crazy, it's just that I'm falling and I don't know why but I'm just falling and fast."

"Ron, I wasn't going to tell you that you were crazy, I was going to say that you've got it bad."

"WHAT!"

Harry just laughed, "You're in love with Hermione mate."

"I'm not in love with Hermione!" Ron protested "It's impossible! I mean we're best mates for crying out loud!"

Harry just sat there trying to cover up as laugh, "I've seen the way you look at her mate… just like I look at your sister." Harry said, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder in a brotherly manner. "You're missing out mate. I learned that the hard way." Harry said pausing "Lets just say the sooner you admit it to yourself you can admit it to her."

Ron just looked at this best friend. "Lets say, hypothetically, I liked Hermione, there's no way she'd ever like me back Harry, she's too good for me. She's perfect, smart pretty kind thoughtful and I'm as dumb as a stick with the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Harry just smirked, "There's no hypothetically needed in that Ron, You just admitted it."

Meanwhile, unknown to the boys, Hermione and Ginny were having just about the same conversation, but a little more so.

"What am I supposed to do Gin! Walk right up to him and say, 'guess what Ron, I love you'?

Ginny smirked, "Yes, or you could wait for him to win a quidditch match…"

Hermione just groaned "But Ginny what if he says no, then our friendship will be ruined and I'll never ask anyone out again and become an old spinster with fifty million cats! I don't want that many cats Ginny! I'll have nightmares about cats! Or one of them will try to kill us all by weaving itself between our legs as we walk down the stairs causing us o trip and crack our sculls open. Then they'll eat our brains gain human knowledge and take over the world as we know it and become evil cat rulers!"

Ginny couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, "You can't possibly believe that Hermione…"

'Hermione just folded her arms across her chest, "It could happen," she said pouting. Ginny laughed again, "Just ask him Hermione, he's Ron, he won't say no, now get some sleep.

Hermione stretched, as she watched Ron roll over in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent, Hermione blushed, seeing Ginny looking at her from her spot next to Harry. Hermione walked out of the tent to make breakfast, because it seemed that none of the others were going to move anytime soon.

Ron felt suddenly cold and tried to pull the blanket over him that was already there. "Bullocks!" Ron grumbled getting up to go out side, where Hermione already had a fire going. She was sweating a little from the heat of the fire and her hair was pulled back into a swift knot, but Ron thought she looked beautiful.

"You're up early," she said wiping the sweat off her brow while taking in his appearance, red hair everywhere, gorgeous, bright blue eyes, and those trademark freckles. _'I really do like him'_ Hermione thought as she flipped a pancake, and Ron gave her his lopsided grin _'no I love him' _Unknown to them Amy was peeking out of her tent watching their exchange.

Ron laughed as he helped Hermione mix pancake batter. "Do you realize how much we've broken the rules in the what? Last three days? You've sure changed since first year when you were yelling at me for poking peoples eyes out."

Hermione managed a "shhhh" between her laughs "Professor Smithe makes rounds in the morning!"

"Oops!" Ron said laughing "So what are we doing today?"

Hermione finished chewing and answered, "Packing up camp and hiking a bit more. There's a really pretty spot I saw the other day, that I want to explore, and maybe we'll go swimming again."

"Sounds like fun," Ginny said as she and Harry exited the tent and sat down for breakfast.

Breaking down camp was an ordeal, considering that Harry and Ginny hadn't been there when Hermione and Ron had broken it down at the campsite in the first place. But after all was said and done the group agreed to hike a little more before going swimming. About halfway along the trail Ginny winked at Hermione who blushed ad grabbed Ron's upper arm, "Lets go over here, there's something I want to look at." she said leading Ron into the clearing. Hermione gasped as she took in the full beauty of the clearing. There were blossoming apple and orange trees and petals that had fallen on to the ground. "Wow, this is nice... "Ron said taking her hand and looking around the clearing."Ron," Hermione, said taking his hands in hers and facing him. "You've always been my best friend," "And you mine" Ron interrupted but Hermione silenced him with a finger to his lips, "But I think, over the years, we've crossed the friendship line drastically. And well we'll never go back so what I guess I'm trying to say is that I like, no I love you Ron Weasley, will you go out with me?"

Ron smiled wide relieved that he hadn't made the first move and excited that Hermione felt the same as him. When there was no answer she began rambling nervously. "I mean it's ok I guess I'm no Lavan." Hermione was cut off by Ron's lips crashing down on hers. Hermione gasped against his mouth and arched herself against him toying with the hair at the base of his neck. When they finally broke the kiss for lack of air, Ron brushed a lock of hair behind Hermione's ear. "I love you Hermione." He said before kissing her again.

**SO they're together. Should Icontinue?? because I really don't want to waste space on the site for a story no ones going to read now that they're together. I have Ideas but well yeah**

**REVIEW**

**gg12**


	5. The Rage of Raccons

**SORRRY SORRY SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY! I know it's been ages!!!!but between school work and barn I haven't really gotten to it and sory it's so short i'm having a writers block this is all i have and i wanted to get something up...**

**disclaimer:not j.K rowling or else why would i be horseless?**

**The Rage of Raccoons**

A short While Later Hermione and Ron caught up with the rest of the group.

"So?" Ginny asked a sly look in her eyes as they flicked from Hermione to Ron to their entwined hands. Hermione smiled, "It was really…pretty back there." She said giving Ginny an 'I'll tell you later' look and Ginny smirked. Hermione turned to smile at Ron who was smiling back at her. Hermione rubbed her thumb over the back of Ron's hand and watched his eyes go wide as he looked past her and gripped her hand tighter Hermione looked over her shoulder to see the most adorable little raccoon she had ever seen. "Awe Ron isn't he adorable?" she said grinning up at her boyfriend to see a horror struck look on his face. "..It's a raccoon….." he shuddered

Ginny just laughed, "Oh Ron it's not gonna hurt you!"

"Yeah" Ron mumbled "Tell that to the scar on my arse."

"WHAT?"

"Sush Hermione I want to hear about the origin of his scar." Harry smirked at Ron who scowled but moved further away from the raccoon.

"Well…" Ginny said her voice trailing off as she smirked at her brother who scowled and gripped Hermione's hand tighter, "When I was four, Fred and George brought home a raccoon. Bill fixed it up for them so it was docile and everything, so they kept it as a pet. Ron, well I'm not sure why, but he put the raccoon in the toilet, tried to flush it and sat on the toilet… So, well, of course the raccoon wasn't flushed, and it leaped up and bit Ron. He ran around the house, half naked with the raccoon holding on to him for dear life." Ron blushed and scowled at his sister who was snickering while Harry and Amy were practically on the ground laughing. Hermione giggled before standing on her toes and kissing Ron quickly on the cheek. "Don't worry about it; we all do stupid things when we're little."

"I bet you never did."

"You'd be surprised." Hermione laughed as the others recovered.

They were surprised at how quickly the sun was setting and headed back to the camp.

"Soooo," Ron said as he stoked the fire as Hermione coked the dinner. "What are those stupid things I would be surprised about?"

Hermione blushed "uhhhhhhh"

Ron nudged her playfully "Come on you can tell me…"

"Well…" Hermione said focusing completely on the meal so that Ron wouldn't see her blush, "Once I jumped out of a two story high hay loft and floated to the ground. That's when I realized there was something different about me."

Ron laughed, "We've all done that 'Mione,"

"One time I brought a rabid fox home so I could take care of it… I was lucky it didn't bite me, and another time I got on a wild stallion and nearly killed myself."

Ron cringed at the thought of Hermione getting hurt, and pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't need to hear that." He mumbled into her hair Hermione shook her head and pulled away from his embrace, Ron frowned looking hurt, but she smiled shaking her head gesturing at their dinner.

A short while later everyone was seated around the fire eating.

"Do you guys want to go boating tomorrow?" Hermione asked, Harry and Ginny nodded enthusiastically, having already been boating themselves and loving it they were waiting until their friends wanted to come along also. But Amy shook her head. "I'm spending the day working with Po tomorrow." She said, "I've left him at the stable for about two weeks and am going to spend some time with him."

Hermione nodded, she and Ron had been visiting Flippy and Goddess regularly, "Good idea, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you.

"But watch out for the stable hands," Ron remarked with a bit of a chuckle, "They scare me, a lot."

Hermione laughed, in their later visits Hermione had gotten over her jealously of the stable girls. They found out that there were two more girls and they were as insane as could be. The girls spent the time they weren't working jumping over the riding jumps on foot or on all fours, eating sugar, riding or scaring the boy that they had seen on their first visit.

Amy laughed as Ron told her of the girls. "I'll keep that in mind," she said as she gathered her stuff up and headed back to the cabins for all summer residents.

**A.N again sorry! I've done a bit more with CMIYC but can't post until kerri gets back to me...**

**love you guys**

**gg12**


End file.
